Heating Up
by TeslaGirls
Summary: Helen and Nikola crashed in the mountains with no way out. How will they spend their time until Will sends a rescue team?


**A/N:** This fic basically found its origin in the idea of three Teslenites writing a story together. That is what happens when you put together three sick evil minds. We wrote the whole story at night, after watching For King And Country (maybe we were a little bit _influenced_ by Helen's comment about the idea of whipping Tesla XD) and – as you will see - it ended up in a lot of gutter but who would have thought of something else? Anyway, we had a hell lot of fun writing it and we killed each other [several times xD] during the process. And just in case this Q's gonna come up: They crushed with their helicopter...Yes, again.

We hope you will enjoy reading it at least as much as we enjoyed writing it.

Best regards from **Tesla Girls** aka **blackkitty479**, **sam-ziva** and** sg4ever. ^_^**

**Disclaimer:** Well, as hard as we tried we couldn't get Damian to give us rights on the show. Not yet, don't worry we'll keep annoying him until he says 'yes'.

**Heating Up**

"You know, Huggybear warned me about you and helicopters, but I didn't want to listen."

"Nikola this is _not_ the time for joking!" Helen said, rolling her eyes.

He simply smirked at her thinking his part.

_Not that smirk again!_, she thought, trying to focus.

_Focus Helen, this is hardly the time for this_. She tried to convince herself, which wasn't easy with Nikola being that close to her.

"Are you going to spend your day staring at me or are you going to help me out here?" She asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Helen but I am quite enjoying the view." He answered with a wide grin growing on his face.

"Nikola! Focus! We need to find a way out of here!"

He contemplated the view once more - God that leather jacket really suited her.

"Alright, my queen. What do you have in mind?" He finally replied.

Helen's heart flinched when she heard Nikola calling her "his queen". There was only one man to whom she had mentioned the idea of her being his queen and even though she had said it in a sarcastic way she knew Nikola would never stop teasing her if he would ever find out.

"Did you talk to Will?" Helen asked trying to keep a formal voice.

"No. Why?" Nikola replied raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing..." Helen mumbled.

She sighed with relief. Nikola really didn't have to know that she had thought about being his queen way too much. She wouldn't be able to bear his ego anymore if he knew.

"Alright, so we need to find something to make a fire at first. Will said it will take him quite some time to send help." Helen said taking the lead of the situation they were in.

"So it's just the two of us?" Nikola asked unable to hide a content grin.

"I'm afraid so." She replied naturally even though the thought made her have butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh come on, you're enjoying it." Nikola said and took a step forward to close the distance between them.

"Nonsense!" She tried to deny hoping she had been convincing enough.

"Last time when we were in a dark and lonely place you didn't take advantage and now you are looking for another chance." He said while his fingers were playing with a dark curl of her hair.

"Please, Nikola. There is no time for-" She wasn't able to finish the sentence because she collapsed, feeling an extreme pain in her leg.

"Helen!" Nikola shouted out loud and caught her in his arms before falling on the ground. His smirk had faded in a second. His beloved Helen was injured and he needed to take care of her.

She seemed unconscious so Nikola gently placed her on the ground. Leaving her alone in that state was not an option so he couldn't go to search for firewood anymore. After analyzing the situation he came to the conclusion that they should be fine for some hours but he had to keep her warm somehow. So he took her in his arms, hoping that his body heat will be enough to warm her up.

After hours that seemed ages for Nikola, she woke up and discovered that she was lying in his arms. What was worse was that it felt incredibly good. She swallowed hard before she tried to get her mind back to focus. But having him so close to her, with his breath tickling her neck, made her lose her mind. They had embraced before, in her library, but this time was different.

"What happened?" Helen asked carefully. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know. The only thing that mattered was that their bodies were practically pressed together and she could feel the way his chest heaved with each one of his breaths. She closed her eyes for a second. It made her feel safe somehow.

"I am offended Helen." Nikola replied with an arrogant voice, "You just gave me the best two hours of my life and you don't remember a thing?"

Helen looked at him in shock but when she saw his too huge smirk she knew that he was just mocking her. At least she hoped so. She looked down at herself. She had all her clothes on and so had he. It looked safe. Then why did a very big part of her regret that nothing had happened? She shook her head to get this kind of thoughts out of her mind.

"What happened?" She asked again when she was sure her voice wouldn't leave her.

"You fell unconscious and I tried to keep you warm." Nikola said with a caring smile.

Helen smiled softly and whispered a weak _thank you_. She couldn't believe how powerless she felt. She wasn't badly injured but maybe it was Nikola being so close that made her feel weaker.

"Nikola, why didn't you tell me that you have a lantern? We could use some light!" Helen asked.

"Sorry to disappoint, Helen. I have no lantern." Nikola replied unable to suppress a chuckle.

_No lantern?_ She thought. Then what was that hard thing in his pocket pants?

_Dear God_. Her mind exclaimed when she realized the truth.

She blushed at the thought and tried her best to stop herself from giggling.

Why did Nikola have the power to make her feel like a schoolgirl sometimes? She had to focus!

"Sooo..." Helen started clearing her voice, "What are we going to do now?"

"I like this. Me. You. In this cold and lonely place." He spoke in the most tempting voice.

"Nikola, please!" She couldn't deny that she liked the thought though, "We should make a fire."

"No firewood." Nikola replied.

"But we're going to freeze to death until Will arrives with help!" Helen exclaimed.

"Well, about that…" Nikola cleared this voice, "I may be aware of some methods to ... turn up the heat."

She swallowed hard before asking a question she knew the answer all too well.

"I am not going to like this, am I?"

"Au contraire, _ma cherie_." He whispered in her ear and she felt her heart melting slowly at the sound of his voice.

"Maybe we have enough things left from the crash to start a fire..." Helen thought out loud.

He didn't answer but as his lusting lips took over her neck, kissing it with a passion of which only an ex-vampire would have been capable, she decided that the fire could wait.

"Nikola, don't..." she whispered as his lips continued exploring her neck, climbing dangerously close to her mouth. Her breathing got faster as well as her heartbeat.

"One word, Helen, and I will stop if this is what you want."

Helen wanted to say something - anything but couldn't. Her brain tried so hard to deny the insane amount of pleasure she was feeling but Nikola was an expert kisser and he managed to turn all her protests in a moan of pleasure - one that was a lot louder than she would have wanted.

"I knew you won't want me to stop." He whispered before his lips landed on her mouth.

"You cheeky – " Helen couldn't finish whatever protest she was going to say.

Before she knew it, she closed her eyes, relishing the taste of his expert lips as her hands took over that messed up hair and pulled tenderly.

"Ouch!" Nikola protested but now it was Helen's turn to silence him. And she wasn't planning on letting him speak anytime soon again.

Their second kiss was nine times more passionate than the first one. Focusing was now completely out of the question for her. Normally she would have thought what she was doing was a bad thing but it felt so insanely good that the only regret she had was for not doing this a lot earlier. And Nikola obviously didn't mind either.

Before she knew it, her fingers took over the buttons of his shirt and started unbuttoning them. Slowly. He did the same with her blouse. Nikola smirked to himself. This certainly wasn't the way he had expected it to be but he could work with this.

His lips started to explore the uncharted territory of her body, tenderly kissing each inch of her chest. As those fiddling fingers started playing with her belt, she bit him on the neck, fully enjoying the moan of mixed pain and pleasure that left his throat.

"Don't forget who is the vampire here, Helen!" He scolded her.

She simply smiled cheekily at him_**. **_But things had gone a little too slowly for her liking. So she decided to speed things up, as she tugged his pants of his narrow hips.

"My God, Nikola!" She screamed as he thrusted hard into her. Helen clenched desperately to his back, just before he thrusted into her again, causing her to moan deeply. Nikola gave her a cheeky smile. He loved the sounds she made when he was inside her.

She breathed heavily as his mouth took over her body once more. He was not only inside her body but inside her mind as well as there was a perfect telepathic communication between them. He knew exactly where to touch and how to do it to make her lose her mind.

_How the hell could this man stay single for such a long time?_ Helen thought. After all, he was perfect. Not that he was ever going to find that out... But he was a genius. A bloody sexy one she might say. Not to mention an excellent lover. And living for more than a hundred and fifty years had clearly made her have very high expectations. But she had never dared to imagine that it could be _that_ good.

A while later, they were both exhausted, lying in each other's arms.

"Did I manage to keep you warm Nikola?" She whispered cheekily.

"It's a miracle this place didn't went on fire." Nikola said with a huge grin on his face.

_**"**_Oh, please, you weren't _that_ good." Helen chuckled and slapped him slightly on his arm.

"Well, practice makes perfect. When did you say William is going to get here?"

"I am afraid we will have to endure six more hours" She said as her fingers traced little circles on his muscled chest.

"Well...I can make them disappear in no time."

"Damn it, Nikola, why do you have to be so..."

"...bloody perfect?" He finished the phrase for her, as he threw her a lusting smile.

"I wasn't going to say that, Nikola!" Helen couldn't help but bite her lip.

"Not out loud" Nikola smirked, "but I know that you were thinking it."

She threw him a protesting look, but as his mouth conquered her own once more, she came to the conclusion that he was entirely right... Maybe she should disagree more often if she'd get kissed every time.

When the rescue team finally arrived, hours later, Will was very surprised to see them snuggled in each other's arms, sleeping. He cleared his throat trying to make them wake up.

"Good morning, Huggybear!" Nikola said, refusing to let Helen go of his embrace.

"Morning Tesla." Will almost spat back.

"Someone is in a bad mood." Nikola said.

"Yeah well I was under the impression that you two needed rescue."

"We did." Helen said, waking up.

"I can see." Will said ironically.

"Well, we were trapped here, with no means of heating ourselves..." She tried to explain.

"So you just had to sleep with him?"

"Well, we are scientists. We found a way of heating." Nikola said with a huge grin on his face.

"Spare me with the details." Will mumbled.

"You sure?" Nikola asked cheekily.

Helen slapped him. "Nikola!"

"Easy Helen. I am still amazed by the fact you like it rough."

"Please, stop it." Will said.

He felt like his parents were just talking about their sex-lives and this wasn't something he really wanted to know.

"We should stop, Helen. Junior is too young for this; we don't want his mind to explode."

"Are you two done?" Will asked, fuming.

"Hardly, but we'll keep the parents talk for later." Nikola winked.

Helen rolled her eyes, as she got on her feet and headed to the helicopter, closely followed by Nikola who couldn't take his eyes off of her behind. He climbed in the helicopter first, and Helen followed him, sitting in his lap. Will just rolled his eyes at them as if saying "_this is not happening_".__Henry however didn't seem to mind the situation too much. Nikola could have sworn he heard him whispering "_Great job, dude!_" when he climbed into the helicopter.

"So I guess you two are now..." Will said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Shut up, Junior." Nikola whispered, pointing to Helen who had fallen asleep. She needed the sleep for it had been a truly exhausting night...

"Yeah, right. Sorry..."

Will rolled his eyes. After all, it seemed he had no other option than getting used to the idea of being called "huggybear" every ten seconds. He could only hope that his boss will find a way to make Nikola shut up for most of the time.

A/N: If you liked it and you want more hit the review button and let us know.


End file.
